


Share Your Smiles

by orphan_account



Series: fights with super abilities [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluffy, Friendship is Love, Gen, honestly I don't know how to tag this, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Part of the "fights with super abilities" series. Read that if you wish, as it isn't really needed but eh.John Laurens hates the silence. Maria hates stereotypical coffee dates. James just wants to laugh.





	1. With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes!!! Enjoy!

“Oh my god.” James Madison said, collapsing dramatically on the empty seat at the cafe they all agreed to go to that morning.

“You think your life is hard? I'm dating Angelica Schuyler you asshole!” Maria hit John's shoulder, and James raised an eyebrow as he picked up his coffee. They have met up for the drink so many times that it wasn't surprising that they knew his order.

“Trying dating someone who never sleeps, Maria, then get back to me. Lil' Jemmy, how are you?” John fired back, ruffling Maria's brown hair. James snorted in his coffee, coughing into his hand as he “hid” his laughter.

“Just fine, John. Now, tell me more about Alexander Hamilton. I'm literally obsessed with his work. Oh, and Maria? Don't act like you're exasperated by a Miss Schuyler.” Maria scowled, letting out an exasperated breath at James's words.

“Alexander is most definitely Psychiatrist. His mannerisms, the color scheme, even the way he talks are all the same.” Maria hummed in acknowledgment, taking a bite of some type of fancy French pastry James didn't know the name of.

“That tells me all of nothing. We already knew that. I want to know more about the author who refuses to talk to his fans.” John smiles while Maria shakes her head, once again taking a sip of his coffee to hide his laughter. It didn't really shock him that John would focus on their work.

“Well...he's super forgetful. Like, it's stupid. The man is obviously so smart, and yet he acts like a ditz. He asks what day it is while staring at a calendar, wonders where his phone is at while it rests in his hand. Reminds me a little bit of Maria when she gets drunk.” The curly-haired man explained, only to be smacked in the shoulder by the woman in question.

“I'm a perfectly responsible drunk.” She corrected, scowling at the chuckling James, who's only reaction was to sober up and steal some of her pastry.

“Bullshit.” John discreetly coughed into his hand, and James laughed, and Maria sniffed disdainfully. James added that the two fought like an old married couple, and they both proclaimed, at the same time,

“I'm gay as hell. Actually, we _all_ are.” That set James off again, with John and Maria not far behind.

* * *

Coffee, Maria mused, was the bane of her existence. Over the top of her mug, she saw James and John—the double Js, she called them—talk excitedly about one movie or another, and then arguing over the villain. _Granted_ , she thought, _they have to find amusement somewhere. We are literally living in a superhero vs supervillain world._

Anyway, back to coffee. Maria hated coffee. The woman hated it with a burning passion because it was always a person's first date option. People would ask her when she interviewed them, “Hey, you want to get some coffee?” She was under the impression that it was always a knee-jerk response. She was a hopeless romantic, at least in this regard. She wanted lit candles and picnics on the beach, and she wanted the love-of-her-life to be like that. The journalist longed for someone to do that—maybe a cheesy dinner date during the am?—and Angelica was more then willing. Their first date, for instance, started off with a walk in Central Park, then a trip to a bookstore where they had to find a book the other hasn't read—Angelica gave her a Hamilton book, she gave Angelica _Eragon—_ and then a nice dinner at a nice restaurant that had candles in the shape of roses, and then they went to Maria's place and cuddle on her couch, sipping expensive wine that Maria's mother sent her from France.

So, yes, the woman hated the title of the non-unique coffee date. But, she puts up with it for her best friends.

“I'm just saying, the new Wonder Woman movie looks amazingly amazing.” John relented, holding up his hands at James' irritated look.

“Honestly, gentlemen, I'm more excited to see the live-action Beauty and the Beast with Angelica tonight.” The two, in unison, turned to glare at her. She laughed, snatching her Paris-Brest back from James.

“Emma Watson is actually the best. Though I don't think she can't top her work in Harry Potter.” John mumbled, gulping down his coffee in a fluid motion. James laughed as well, scratching the back of his neck.

“Hogwarts House—go!” Maria suddenly questioned, and the three of them looked at the person on their left to tell their house.

“I'm a Ravenclaw.” James confessed, and John and Maria both nodded at that, agreeing.

“Gryffindor.” John shrugged as he said that. _I swore he would have been a Hufflepuff, with that smile of his_ , Maria commented, though she held her tongue.

“Slytherin.” The Gryffindor jokingly leaned away from her, muttering “traitor” underneath his breath. James shook his head at their antics.

“You two...honestly.” James chuckled as he said this, a fond smile on his face as he viewed his two friends bickering.

* * *

John Laurens loved his life...so very much. His friends were here, he had a good job doing what he loved, and he ...he just really loved his life.

After meeting up with his friends for coffee, he wandered his way around the city. He enjoyed this part of New York the most—while some may argue that the never-ending stream of people and sound would get on their nerves, John personally hated silence. It was too lonely, too sad, and that was why he was attracted to Alexander. Despite the man's intelligence, and his handsome appearance, John's world would always be exploding in sound when Alex was around. Even if the man was quiet, he still radiated sound—humming, tapping, shifting, the man was always making noise—and John needed that to fill his silent world. Maria and James were good speakers. They made John happy, but they didn't make sound.

Alex could make sound. And John needed that more than anything.

“If only the man would talk more about himself than me.” John murmured spitefully, but his smile was still large. The “secret” superhero would always steer the conversation to John. What did _John_ do with his day? What did _John_ like to do? What about _John's_ friends?

But, John knew that the Caribbean was scared of him ever finding out, of running away after Alex's drama. Oh, anyone who spent any time around Alex knew that the immigrant's whole life was a never-ending loop of drama. Honestly, Alexander's life was a reality tv show.

So, John loved his live, so very much, and he also hated the silence, and he loved Alex—

“Oh holy shit, I love Alex.”

(There was no reason to know that was the first time John admitted it.)


	2. With The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of Maria being a Mom.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

A sudden thrumming on Maria's door woke her up. In the background, thunder and lightning crackled. She got up, grabbing her candle and walking to the door. Her power went out a few hours ago, and she was reading off-and-on again.

James was standing in her door, face pale, and he was drenched. Wordlessly, she pulled him into her apartment and shut the door. Setting down the candle, she searched for a match so she could light James' one.

“He threw me out.” James said, simply, voice cracking like he was trying desperately not to cry. In the background, thunder boomed. She gave up her search, picking back up her candle.

“Baby boy, what?” Maria cooed softly, leading James to her bedroom as she began to look for some of James' clothes he left over here.

“I don't _know_ Maria! We were talking and he just said ' _get out_ ' and I _don't know why_!” James' voice cracked, and it began to get thick. The thick voice—like one gets before they sob for a solid seven hours. Maria eventually finds a shirt, a hoodie, a pair of shorts and some new boxers for James' in the bottom of her dresser, by John's clothing that he leaves over.

“I'm going to kill him. Go get dressed, leave your wet clothes in my hamper, and I'll go track down some of my tea-in-a-thermos. Actually, I'll be right back. I know someone who can help.” James looked at her, accepting the pile of clothing with shaking hands. Maria set the candle down and grabbed her phone, turning on the flashlight.

She left her apartment, jogging up a floor to Theodosia and Angelica's shared apartment. She didn't even bother knocking—she barged into the fully warm, fully bright apartment.

“Maria! Do you want me to freeze your freezer and refresh your fridge? Oh, you poor thing you must be freezing!” Theodosia—turns out she was the light, with her whole hands engulfed in flames. The elemental bender stood up, shouting something to Angelica, and got up.

“Oh my god, please. I have a friend over—“

“James. Yes, I know. Alexander is over right now, trying to figure out what went wrong. Come on, Mar, I can fix your apartment to stay fresh. You haven't opened your fridge/freezer lately, have you?” The kind woman asked, leaving the apartment after closing the door, and the two made their way back down to Maria's apartment.

“Not since the power went out. Have you guys managed to get any reason as to why?” Theodosia shook her head, taking the steps two at a time.

“Angie thinks something short-circuited. I just think someone fucked around with something. We got an estimate of about another six hours.” Theo explained, a frown pulling on her face as she said this. Maria opened her door, and Theodosia instantly went to work, resting her hands on Maria's fridge. After a few seconds, Theo pursed her lips and touched a pot of water. The water heated up instantly, and Theodosia, with a kiss on the cheek for James, and a wave for Maria, bounced back out of the apartment, closing the door with a soft click.

Maria poured a cup of water for James, squinting in the darkness as she searched for a bag of earl gray. James, from the light of his phone, was still staring in the darkness, face still painted in shock.

“Okay, love, now, what happened?” She asked, handing one of her best friends a cup of tea. James made a sound in his throat.

“I DON'T KNOW! I was talking about how, in college, I was going to be a therapist instead of a lawyer, but I don't have the patience for therapy, and he _freaked_. Started screaming about something and I asked what he was screaming about he started shouting something about Alex and I _don't know why_.” Maria suppressed a groan. Of _course_ James would land on the subject Thomas was super-sensitive about, and _of course_ Thomas would freak. “And the worst part is, Mar, is that after that he apologized and said sorry and he was crying and of course I accepted it...and then we were talking about our shared case and then he told me to leave and never come back _like_ what?” Maria blinked, and started to try to build the scenario in her head. _Okay, so James accepts the apology. Thomas is obviously trying to fix it, talks about work. James easily jumps in with his opinion...maybe Thomas disagreed with James?_

“Did he disagree with you, Jem?” James shook his head, and Maria took a sip of her tea, prompting James to do the same.

“I don't know, Mar. It is a child abuse case,” a light bulb went off in Maria's mind, “and we are due in a few days to go to court for it soon. So, we went down the structure, our arguments and evidence...and then he snapped. We were just talking.” Maria sighed, pulling James in for a hug. He cried into her shoulder, and she patted his back, because Maria was _the_ mom friend.

“Maybe, lovely, because Thomas was neglected as a kid, it brought back memories? Remember? And he, angry at the world for his lack of childhood, screamed at everything great about his world, you, and, like this weather, is all gloomy and he won't apologize because you are literally the sweetest thing? And he doesn't deserve you?” James cries harder, deep, ugly, sobs _ripping_ from his body.

“Share a smile with the world, James, and you'll see the world get brighter. Share a smile, Jem.” James laughed, but still crying. They sat together in the dark, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

“What?” Maria asked the blubbering John Laurens at three am, exhausted. John looked at her, face red, with tears making an angry track down his face. Maria yawned, but opened her door, and John stumbled in. She closed the door, and turned the light back on. She squinted with the sudden appearance of light, and shuffled over to her pot to start some water for some tea. It was an involuntarily action; if someone is upset, her mother would say, make them tea. Tea mends the soul, Maria. It was silent for a moment, and as the tea finished heating Maria poured John and herself a cup. She dropped some chamomile in each cup, and went to take a sip after it finished steeping. The whole time, John was staring out her window.

“Alexander asked me to marry him and I ran away because I am a coward.” Maria did a spit-take, not sure if she should hit John or ask him to repeat himself.

“You...ran away?” She asked stupidly, handing John a paper towel to wipe his face. He glared at her, but nodded. He dabbed his face with the towel, before taking a gulp of tea. He jumped on her counter, sitting down. His feet hanged off of the side, and he swung them back and forth.

“Yes, Maria. I ran away because I'm a coward.” As the woman processed this, she sighed heavily into her hands, and dug out her phone. She scrolled through a few hundred photos, before finally finding the picture of John and Alexander from her and Angie's wedding. Alexander had his hands on John's face, with his forehead resting on John's and their noses touching. John was bright red, and Alex seemed to find that cute, from the soft set of his mouth. She thrusts the phone at John, and she stomped to her room, grabbed a pillow, and _screamed_ into the fabric. _Boys_ , she decided, _are idiots. I am so grateful I married a woman._ After her episode, the woman skipped into the kitchen, stole her phone back, and crossed her arms.

“First of all—it is three am.” Her statement was demanding. Who proposes  _this_ early? _Wait_ , she amended, _people who are drunk, people who are in Vegas, or people who are both._

“He was working on that new book, and he asked me to come double-check his grammar. There was a sentence, _“John will you marry me?”_ and I turned around and he was on one-knee with a box and...I ran?” Maria frowned as John started crying.

“Second—John, dear, you've been wanting to marry Alexander for the past year.” John set down his mug to sob. He was shrugging, repeating _I don't know I don't know I don't know_ over and over again. Maria gave him a hug, smoothing down his hair.

“I just l-love hi-him so _much_ Mar. I'm not good enough for someone like Alex.” Maria chuckled into his hair, kissing his forehead kindly.

“Sweetie, you are twenty-eight. You have a good career in journalism, you have a personality that puts even the sunshine to shame, and you are attractive. You are the perfect match for Alex. Alexander is twenty-eight, has a good career as an author, and his personality puts a hurricane to shame. You are good enough for someone like him.” John eventually stopped crying. “Third—why did you run away?” Maria stopped finger-combing John's hair to pull away and look him in the eyes.

“I'm scared to give myself up like that. I want to marry him, Mar, but I'm scared.” Maria laughed, tugging John's head to lay back down on her shoulder. She giggled, shaking her head as she resumed her finger-combing.

“And you think I wasn't? That Angelica wasn't? Or Theo and Aaron? Or even Thomas and James? Or, god forbid, Hercules and Gil? Sweetie, being scared makes it real. You can't have love without being scared. Scared of what the other person can do to you. Scared that they may leave you. But, you know what? Being scared isn't so bad, so long as the person makes it worth it. Every day, I'm sure, Angelica is scared that I'm not going to answer her calls, or tell her “'I love you too,'” but, since she loves me, and being with me makes her forget that fright, it's worth it. Remember, love isn't meant to be perfect. You will be afraid, but you aren't afraid all the time, are you?” John shakes his head, “so, you're just a little nervous. And that's okay. Now, go back, say your answer, and know that I will be here every step of the way. No matter the direction. Share a smile with me, and the world.”

* * *

Another day, another phone call, another failed day as a mom. Maria Lews-Schuyler was tired. She stuck her key into the door, finding the oddly silent house...comforting.

“SURPRISE!” John and James—her J's—shouted, throwing the light switch on to reveal three cups of tea, a bunch of presents, and a beautiful cake. She squealed, dropping her bags on the floor to run and hug her boys. James was laughing, and so was John.

“Share your smile with the world, Maria. We've missed it.” John recited her famous quote back to her, and Maria could feel tears falling down her face. The cake had that quote on in red piping incing— _Share Your Smile With The World._

“Oh my god, I love you two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Maria. I love her so much. Thanks for any comments/kudos! I have decided that each reporter/journalist will get their own chapter, so...:)


	3. With Everyone But Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James deserves happiness--doesn't everybody?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

“Dad...Mom?” A sixteen year old asked, feet shuffling against the floor. The boy coughed weakly into his hands, sniffing as he waited for a response.

“What, James? Can't you see we're busy?” His father—a tall, looming figure—asked, an annoyed look on his face. James looked down, fighting the blush from rising in his skin.

“I...I just wanted to tell you guys that I can't go to school today...I'm too sick.” He coughed again, shoulders shaking with each one like a leaf in the wind.

“Whatever, James.” His mother called from the office, and his father closed the office door, back to whatever work they were doing. James hobbled back into his room, softly closing the door. He spent the next two weeks out of school, sick with mono, before his parents took him to a doctor. And, even then, they only did that because the school threatened to take them to court.

* * *

“Why don't you smile anymore, Jemmy?” Innocent Nelly asked, bright blue eyes alight with only childhood naivety could bring. The seventeen year smiled down at his six year old sister, shrugging his shoulder. Nelly pouted. “That's not what I meant, and you know it!” James couldn't help but laugh at the attitude his sister portrayed.

“I don't know, Nelly. Maybe because no one shares them with me.” Nelly cuddled up to him, laying her little head against his chest as he hummed her to sleep.

* * *

“My son?! Gay?!” James Madison Sr. shouted, and the twenty year old stood his ground, meeting the bright blue eyes of his father.

“Yes.” James shot back, hauling out the last of his things into the moving van. The senior James stood in front of his son, eyes dark with undiluted anger. His mother was sobbing in the doorway, and Nelly was screaming in Ambrose's arms.

“Get out of my sight, and never come back until you let got of these...delusions! I raised you better than this, James Madison, and until you acknowledge how much effort I put into you...!” James snorted, pushing past his dad on the way to the car, and then turned around.

“What _effort_ , Dad? I can hardly ever get you to smile at me!” His father, the man who once swore to protect him from any danger the world throws at him, spat out, malice dripping from his voice,

“You don't deserve smiles.” Stepping back like he was shot, James realized the truth in his dad's voice, and could only give a broken little smile,

“Nel, I love you. Mom, do us all a favor and divorce this fucker.” James, easily side-stepping his dad's swing, dove into his car and started the drive down to New York City. In his mirror, he could see Ambrose's smile, and Nelly's tear-stained face looking at his car. His mother was looking at the car in shock.

* * *

“I'm Maria Lews, just in case you forgot.” James rolled his eyes, wondering how the woman could think that. They had literally just met, after all.

“James Madison, and yes, I know you are John Laurens, moron.” Maria laughed, and John pouted. James could feel his mouth twitch, but he schooled it back down into his normal expression.

“Ah yes, anyway, back to business—“ Maria tried, only to be distracted by John's phone beeping. James turned to look at the man, who shrugged and dropped it into his pocket. “We are basically running after the villains/heroes and just reporting it. John and I like to switch on who does the villain side, and the hero side, but it isn't really...concrete yet. We could use a guy who focuses on stuff that really matters...” John squeaked indignantly, and Maria glared at the curly-haired man.

“Like this stuff doesn't _matter_! We are literally sitting on a _gold_ mine, Mar.”

“You keep talking like that, John, and you'll be running after this 'gold mine' yourself.” James couldn't help but smile at the threatening tone in Maria's voice.

* * *

“Thomas Jefferson is my name, suing people is my game.” James looked blankly at his new partner, and the crazy man shrugged, but held out his hand to be shook anyway.

“James Madison, and I don't have a dorky rhyme to go with it.” Thomas smirked, plopping down in _James'_ new seat.

“Oh darlin', that's a _lie_.” Thomas leaned forward, elbows on his desk and rested his chin on top of his folded hands. James couldn't stop the smile curling on his face. “And, you're attractive when you smile...you should do it more often.” James flushed, swiping his arm out to knock down Thomas' arms. His chin collided with the desk, and the solid “thunk” it made was _oh_ _so_ satisfying.

* * *

“I just don't understand him.” James confided, and Maria cooed, placing a hand on James' folded ones. Maria offered him a smile.

“Most of us don't. But, sweetie, if you say yes you got a lifetime of happiness in front of you and the thrill of finding everything out.” Maria explained, and John suddenly appeared, sliding into his chair.

“Oh my _god_. I hate people at work so much.” James smiled, rolling his eyes at the pout on his best friend's face. Maria retracted her hand.

“Almost as much as James hates Illusionist. Isn't that right, Jem?” James could feel his ears burning, but his face was in an all-out _grin_.

* * *

“Go out with me? We can do coffee or...?” James set aside his file he was glancing over, to look at the burning red supervillian/lawyer in front of him.

“How about you shut up, and allow me to set the place?” Thomas grinned, though his ears were as red as a tomato.

“Deal. Text me the place, darlin'?” James laughed, shaking his head. Thomas smirked, leaning forward to state, “and, I have never been wrong before. You really _are_ more attractive when you smile.” James' face burned, but the smile a mile long proved him wrong.

* * *

_To the family of James Madison_ , _Jr._ James' hand paused on the paper, one of Alexander's fancy point pens in his hand stalls. _I would like to invite you to the union of James Madison and Thomas Jefferson, on September 17 th, of this year. Please state how many people will be attending, and what they all would like to eat. RSVP by Feburary 18th at this number, this email, or send this invitation back to us._

“Hey, darlin', how's the invitation writing go—James?” His fiance asked, snapping his fingers in front of James face.

“I don't...I can smile now, right?” James asked, teeth biting his lip.

“Jemmy, if you stopped smiling I'll be worried.” Thomas soothed, sitting next to James on the loveseat.

“Okay. Love you.” James murmured, laying his head down on Thomas' shoulder.

* * *

“Dad, I'm going! And you _aren't_ stopping me!” Nelly shouted, fierce seventeen year old face pulling into a glare at the sight of her father.

“It's not even _sacred_! Nelly, if you go, I am _kicking you out_!” Her father bellowed. Reminded of a scene not to long ago, Nelly looked at her mother, expression softening at the confusion on her face.

“Then I'll go live with Ambrose! I've been offered to before!” Nelly retorted angrily, throwing a suitcase in the back of her car. She pushed past her mother to get the rest of it. Her mother appeared next to her, and started helping her pack.

“I love you. Send James my love, as well as Ambrose. Nelly, darling, I'll ship you the rest of your things.” Nelly hugged her mother, nestling her shoulder into her mother's shoulder.

“Divorce him, please. I know _you_ don't care that James is gay, or that I'm bisexual, or anything else. You would make James' day even better if you showed at the wedding, Mom.” Her mother held her tighter, whimpering. “I got to go.”

“Go, Nelly. Go be with our boy.”

* * *

“Easy there, James.” Alexander murmured, hands clapping on James' shoulder. James continued to pace, glaring at the short man.

“I have no idea why you're in here and John's not.” He said, petulantly. Alexander laughed, scratching the back of his head.

“It would be _breaking_ tradition that this group has held ever since Gilbert and Hercules got married. A friend of the first groom walks with the second groom, and the friend of the second groom walks with the first. Now, damn it, calm down before you get me on a rant.” James snorted, only slowing down for a moment. Alex doesn't threaten things for the fun of it.

“I still don't get why Gilbert isn't in here.” The groom pouted.

“It's like you didn't read the pamphlet at all. Thomas knows that Aaron hates attention, Angelica would have socked him, and the only other possible one is me. The longest friend, remember? It's why Aaron was with Hercules, and Thomas was with—“ Alex explained, on one of his favorite rants.

“Wasn't that hilarious. Hercules looked so confused—“ James interrupted, face twitching up in a smile.

“—Laf. Besides, I would know how it feels to have no family present.” Alex explained, crumpling in his seat. James shot him a look. The Caribbean held his hands up in defense.

“You have the Washington's.” James confusedly stated, and Alex smiled ruefully.

“James, I love the hell out of you like you're another brother, but as another person who doesn't—and never will—have their biological family there when they need them to be, I can understand. Aaron has, at least, his older sister, and Theo's family already loves him. John's father won't be at our wedding/reception anyway. And his mother is dead.” James sighed, mumbling an apology.

“Is James Madison in this room?” A teenager's voice asked, and Alex got up to answer the door. And there, his eleven year younger sister Nelly stood, now seventeen.

“Nelly!” James grabbed his youngest sister, wrapping arms around her.

“James!” Nelly returned the gesture. She stepped back, face sad, “Mom...James...Mom's gone missing. And Dad's on the run.”

“You are _fucking kidding me_!” Alex caught James fist before it could barrel into the wall.

“That hurts.” Alexander explained. James could feel the excitement run dry.

“James...oh god I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have told him.” Nelly looked close to tears, though there was something mischievous in her expression.

“You did the right thing, Nel.” A women's voice piped up, stepping in view.

“Mom!” James' smile was a mile wide.

“Finally sharing your smile?”

“Always.”

* * *

“It hasn't always been easy,” James explained, a hand steadying Jane's little body on his leg, “but it's been worth it.”

“I know, James.” Maria confided, cooing at the baby girl. John was cradling Eleanor against his chest, humming a strange song.

“It's been nice to smile.” John stated, laughing as Eleanor giggled.

“I used to think people shared their smiles with everyone but me.”

“Share it with the world.”

“Share it with us.” John corrected Maria's statement, fake groaning in pain when she punched his arm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead--just very sporadic updates! I will have the next installment (smol John) up next...hopefully within the month! Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> SO...I hope you have enjoyed this installment. A few hours work went into this, and then I lost half of it, so if it feels half-empty, that's why. Thanks for any comments/kudos you give this. After this, I believe I may tap a little into our favorite Frenchman's story, so look forward to that next Wednesday. (If everything works out!)


End file.
